


Catching Feelings - Interludes

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Series: Catching Feelings [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, different POVs, interludes, small fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: Just small Fics, Drabbles & works that didn't make it way into Catching Feelings. Will be different POVs and "delete scenes"





	Catching Feelings - Interludes

Veronica phone buzzes later that night, putting Little Women aside while adjusting her glasses. she grabs her phone and opens the message from Betty and Kevin’s group chat.

_B: So, the guy is Jughead!!!???_

She smiles and wonders how she should go about this. Should she play coy and pretend like she doesn’t know what Betty is talking about or should she gush and pretend like she couldn’t wait to get the secret out?

_K: It totally is! Did you not see the hand holding?_

She giggles like the teenage girl she should be.

_K: Plus that kiss!!! Details now, please!_

_B: OMG! I know, who would have thought!_

Veronica feels giddy and types her reply

_V: A Lady never tells._

She laughs loudly, and eagerly waits for the replies. She doesn’t have to wait long because soon her phone lets out a series of vibrations.

_K: No, I refuse to let you do this again!_

_B: VERONICA!_

_K: I need to know now! I am physically dying from the anticipation._

_B: You can’t deny it now! Actions speak louder than words_

She decides to stop being a bitch and gives in.

_V: Fine! Yes, Jughead is the guy._

_B: I knew it, you guys have been waaay too nice to each other._

_K: Nice!? I wouldn’t describe it that way… You guys have been driving me nuts with all your arguing!_

_K: But Jesus the sexual tension. I didn’t know that literary talk could be foreplay._

Veronica frowns. Sexual tension? Literary foreplay? Kevin must be going crazy. She decides to just brush it off.

_V: Whatever, now you guys know!_

_K: but the Kiss!!!_

_B: You need to give us some details!_

_V: Betty! I expected this from Kev, but not you. For shame!_

_B: What! This is the first time I’ve ever even seen Jughead act interested in a girl, much less kiss one._

Veronica doesn’t know what to do with this information, Jughead had to have kissed a girl before right? She knew he wasn’t a player or anything, but she couldn’t imagine he was that innocent. 

At least not with him looking like he does.

Betty must have just been too caught up in Archie to really take notice. The light on her phone catches her attention as another text comes in.

_K: You have got to give us something!_

_V: Fine, I’ll give you one detail._

_K: And!?_

_B: ooohh, the anticipation!_

Veronica smiles as she types out her reply, putting her phone on silent and picking her book back up. 

_V: Toe-Curling._


End file.
